land_of_the_freefandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro Nunez
NS Nation Name: Shah Rukh Khan Character Name: Alejandro Núñez Character Gender: M Character Age: 46 Character Height: 6 ft Character Weight: 173 lbs Character Position/Role/Job: Representative for Massachusetts’ 4th District, State Representative for the 12th District Appearance: Character State of Origin: Massachusetts Character State of Residence: Massachusetts Character Party Affiliation: Democratic Main Strengths: Steadfast, wily, bipartisan enough to be mainstream, progressive enough to be seen as a liberal ally, popular with constituents Main Weaknesses: Ties to big money, workaholic, disliked by some colleagues for his opportunistic nature, arrogant, jealous of more successful people, not patient enough to wait his turn Biography: Nunez was born in 1973 and raised in Brookline, Massachusetts. He attended Thomas Jefferson High School. Núñez has stated that his interest in public service developed at a young age from watching his parents' involvement in political campaigns and civic causes. His father, Jessie Guzman, was a mathematics teacher from the Brookline district on the outskirts of Boston, and his mother, Ana Cruz, was a corporate lawyer. Núñez graduated with honors from Wesleyan University with a Bachelor of Arts in political science and communications and earned an MBA from Harvard Business School in Cambridge, Massachusetts. After business school, he began to work as a consultant for Well’s Fargo before starting his own venture capital firm in 2000. In the business industry, Núñez met many powerful political leaders. When he finally decided to run for office, it was easy for him to hire, raise funds, and gain support from the party, due to his strong ties to the Massachusetts Democrats. He ran for Massachusetts’s State House seat for the 12th House district in 2002. He defeated an elderly lawyer in the Democratic primary for State Representative, 64-36 percent; the youthful energy he brought to his campaign energized local voters. In the general election, he defeated the Republican nominee, 65-30 percent. He was twenty-nine at the time of his election to the state House. In 2004, he won re-election to a second term against an unknown challenger. In 2006, he won re-election to a third term. He stuck around in the state House until 2010, when he won re-election to a fifth term, defeating winning by a 78%-22% margin. In June 2011, Núñez announced that he was running for a seat in the United States House of Representatives in Massachusetts’ 4th congressional district after it's longtime occupant retired. He ran against several other non-famous Democrats, and stood out for his youth, commitment, and his tireless time spent in the district. He won a plurality in the Democratic primary. In November 2012, he defeated the Republican candidate by 54%-46% . He has won all subsequent elections. Núñez ability to court big donors while displaying significant liberal credibility is why he has politically thrived in a troublesome era. However, there have been some bumps; he has gained notoriety amongst some members of his caucus for being too Machiavellian and jealous of others. His arrogance has also ticked off younger representatives. It has been rumored that Núñez is eyeing the Massachusetts Senate seat, and he is secretly considering primarying the incumbent Senator Winthrop, which will no doubt be a challenge due to her status as the Progressive icon. But he thinks he can pull it off if more of her past Islamophobic atheist writings are released. Other Info: He is married to a real estate developer and has two kids. I have read and accept the rules of the roleplay: Shah Rukh Khan